


Fruit Basket Turnover

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Humor, Multi, POV Outsider, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's anybody's guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Basket Turnover

Alright, so, they don't arrive together- the silver headed man in the magenta suit shows up fifteen minutes early, the guy in the blue suit and the lady with the long black hair turn up on time, but the big fellow in the trench coat and his tiny little girlfriend straggle in ten minutes late- so it's only natural for Cecile to put in their drink orders on three separate checks.

When Emily comes back with their drinks, Silver and Trench Coat don't pay her any heed. Trench Coat's got his elbow in the butter, but he hasn't even noticed, obviously too smitten to care. Tiny reaches over to brush the other girl's hair from her shoulders, and both of them are blushing like crazy.

Spikes smiles and thanks her for the beer, and Emily decides that Cecile obviously doesn't know what she's talking about.

Their argument is overheard by Greg, who's just on his way to run their salads, and he spends a little more time at their table than is strictly necessary. Spikes and Silver are in a headed debate over the finer points of something legal-sounding that goes right over his head. Trench Coat and Tiny keep interjecting, and the other one seems more than a little bored of it all.

He splits their order into five tickets, and tells Emily and Cecile they've both lost it.

They shove poor Amber out with the entrees, demanding that she settle the argument- there's money riding on it by now. Silver is holding the black headed girl's hand across the table, apologizing for something, and she gives him the sweetest smile in return.

Tiny is biting her lip and trying not to giggle, looking back and forth between Spikes and Trench Coat as if one of them has just said something really shocking.

Amber tentatively puts them onto two checks. This isn't good enough for Cecile, obviously- you know how she is- and she sends the manager to ask them if they want desert.

But by the time Zach gets there, Spikes looks about ten seconds from jumping into Silver's lap, Trench Coat and the black haired chick are just smiling at each other, and Tiny is looking at all four of them like she's got an embarrassment of riches.

Zach throws the whole mess onto one check and gives it to Silver, who hands over his credit card without even looking at it.

So, long story short, that's how I won two hundred dollars at work.


End file.
